A Not so Happy Family
by MyOwnObsessionAlways
Summary: Fem!Percy Paul's family visits and Percy's friends are staying over. A mix of Catholic beliefs, and Greek/Roman understandings... oh and gorgeous guys, yup.


I'm writing a male!Percy fic right now, but I havenot posted it yet, so don't worry there will be some hot, gorgeous gay men soon (hopefully).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

…...

Philomela's (Percy) POV

Okay question, what is worst than angry Titans, Giants, Monsters and an evil Mother Earth?

…

Your step-father's family who despise you, who are Catholics and you just happen to be the demigod daughter of a Greek God.

Yup this beat falling into Tartarus, by a good mile and half.

And add in the fact they will be arriving in 40 minutes, and you haven't even finished breakfast (AKA the most important meal of the day)… oh also your friends/cousins were planning to drop by this month, cousins who happened to be more on the godly side of the family, if you catch my drift.

To sum up this very simple equation, I am currently a very nervous, very annoyed, very tired and very unable to stand my darling step family without smacking one of them, 17 year old teenager.

'Philomela,' my mother's soft voice murmured 'eat slower dear, before you choke.'

'I couldn't blame her if she was trying to choke,' Paul whimpered sombrely.

'They're your family Paul.'

'If they're his family, why do I have to be here?' I grumbled.

Mum shot me the look, it was probably best to shut up; in record time I had finished my breakfast (including blue pancakes, blue waffles, eggs, bacon, sausages and French toast) before bolting upstairs to get ready.

OK to explain a few things, after the war Papa and Triton had shown their extremely over the top protective sides (apparently they were always like that) as well as their enjoyment at spoiling me. Another creepy thing, Papa had actually already bought me 2 mansion house_ places_, a couple (according to him, it seemed I never got a straight answer these days) vacation houses around the world and an extensive collection of the most expensive jewellery, clothing and_ useless _objects for me before I was even 16… can you say weird. I mean I had barely seen him twice then, his reaction when I said that… who knew a God could cry so much?

Honestly I think he flooded New York.

The only things the Gods and Goddesses seemed to be doing these days, was spoiling their kids, I mean who the hell gives their 5 year old 1000 dollars in cash, because apparently they weren't old enough to have a debit card? All of them it seems. You think that's bad you haven't seen what they've given their older, legally aged children.

Back to the subject I was talking about which I can't even remember; Triton had gotten me a huge _house _not far away from Goode to live in, with Paul and Mum. This_ house _has 4 floors, including the attic (my room) and a basement, this _house_'s underground gym it had around 20 rooms: kitchen, guest dining room, family dining room, guest living room, family living room, 5 different guest bedrooms,3 bathrooms, Paul and Mum's room, their bathroom, my _room_… and that was only the beginning.

Stepping out of the marble shower (which like everything else was enormous and high tech looking.. oh and don't forget expensive) I started brushing my tangled, medium length, black –dark navy- locks from its braid, humming as I did. Satisfied with the neat(ish), fishtail (get it) plait it was in I walked into my closet (I had a towel, don't be a perv) to chose my outfit. Since Paul's _shudder_ family was visiting I decided to make an effort with my appearance. Aphrodite had replaced everyone's wardrobes, everyone from her children to Athena's, so it wasn't hard finding presentable clothes. Unlike my usual tops, that bared my arms and back (my scars) I slipped on a long sleeved cream shirt, blue hoodie and dark, skinny jeans. I wore no jewellery except my pearl pendant. There were 18 pearls on it, one for each birthday, and for the day of my birth a shell pendant of dark gold, with a bright, lime green Peridot gem –my birthstone-in the centre. It was my most prized gift from Papa.

_**Ding dong. Ding dong.**_

And the demons had finally arrived. Joy.

Naomi Blofis's POV (Paul's niece/OC)

I sighed softly, making sure Grandmother couldn't hear me. Why were we going to visit Uncle Paul anyway? Oh yeah, because we haven't seen him (he had excuses for **every** family reunion) for the last year, since he married his wife to be exact; a wife who already had a 17 year old child. Not even from a past marriage, but out of wedlock, which was sinful screamed my Catholic side, a side I quickly shushed. I can still remember the wedding, clear as yesterday.

_Flashback_

'_I'm Naomi,' I murmured. The woman in front of me was really beautiful I noticed, especially when she smiled._

'_Hello dear, I'm Sally,' her voice was warm, kind, how I wished my mother's was like. _

_Her eyes were a soft blue, her skin a smooth tan. Currently she was in her wedding dress, which was made of pure, white silk, till it darkened to powder blue at the hem. The dress was a one-shoulder, with gold pearls on the neckline and a golden sash._

'_Mum, Aphrodite asked if she do your make-up,' a melodic voice sang, as the click of heels against marble came close. I turned, curious to see Sally's daughter. _

_They looked nothing alike._

_Where Sally had the soft, serene beauty, other than the doe eyes, curly hair and carnation pink lips, her daughter looked nothing like her._

_The girl who spoke was already much taller than Sally, maybe 5'06'' compared to Sally's 5'04''although, they both had a slender build, Sally was noticeable less athletic. She was in her bridesmaid's dress; it had a sweetheart neckline and silver thread details, flowing down to her knees. Her hair was in a half up and down do, with a single white lily tucked behind her ear. Despite the sweet, innocent clothing, I got the feeling she could take out everyone in my family without breaking a sweat. Maybe it was the barely noticeable scars dotted around her arms and legs, or the slightly cruel glint in her eyes._

'_Hi, you're Naomi right?' I flushed, I was never usually so inattentive. 'Uhhmm yeah, I'm sorry I don't know your name,' I looked down wondering why the girl's sea green gaze was making me so embarrassed. _

_She laughed 'don't worry about it, I'm Philomela, but please just call me Pearl,' she shot a look at Sally._

'_Don't look at me like that young lady; Philomela is a perfectly sweet name…'_

_And that was how I met Philomela Rhea Jackson._

Back to present.

Just thinking about the meeting had me embarrassed, I acted like a complete fool. Though meeting Pearl's best friend was much more nerve racking, Annabeth Chase was the most frightening 15 year old I had ever met, though she was beautiful. Come to think of it, no-one from Pearl's father's side of the family could be considered ugly, or any of her friends for that matter.

Annabeth on meeting me had given me a quick scrutinise, with stormy grey eyes, before telling Pearl she was needed, because Thalia and Nico (her cousins apparently) were about to start fighting. It was strange, but not any stranger than Pearl's relatives.

Aphrodite (who had done Aunt Sally's hair and makeup as well as let her borrow silver circlet, that was decorated with sapphires, something borrowed and something blue) was golden haired, emerald eyed and more beautiful than any supermodel that I had ever seen. I found it hard to believe she was 28, which I blurted out to her, she laughed and thanked me. Pearl's father was _Poseidon_, he had been a swimming coach when he was a teenager, ironically enough he was named after the Greek God of the Sea. Pearl inherited a lot of features from her father that was for sure.

'We have arrived,' Mother's Spanish accented voice imperiously rang piercing the tense silence.

The house, a present to Pearl from her brother (did a house even count as a present?) was painted ivory, with a blue roof, many, many windows and balconies. There were also white Greek/Roman columns and stairs to climb before you reached the front door. This gigantic building was surrounded by lush greenery, along with the stone, meter tall wall.

Grandmother sharply knocked the double, mahogany doors.

Uncle Paul and Aunt Sally opened the door, but no sight of Pearl.

'Mother,' Uncle Paul's voice was crispy, tense, something told me this visit would not be good.

'My, my Pearl's having a sweet family reunion and didn't invite us, I'm terribly hurt,' sarcasm dripped of like honey onto every word.

Everyone automatically turned to see the newest visitor and gaped. Well except Aunt Sally and Uncle Paul who looked like he wanted to faint. The teenager –no _man_- who spoke looked to be nineteen at most, towering over them at 6'04'' with wavy golden locks and sky-blue eyes. He was dressed in a white tank, which showed off his lean muscles, and dark wash jeans; he was smirking in a way that screamed playboy. There was another with him, around the same age with messy black hair and mischievous blue eyes. He was just as handsome, but in a more relaxed, playful way and was wearing a gold tank and dark green jogging pants. They held themselves in a calm, careless way they held themselves, but they radiated power and I got the feeling they could kill someone and not feel an ounce of guilt over it.

'Apollo, Hermes,' Aunt Sally smiled 'are you looking for Pearl?'

'Yup, didn't Pearl tell you we were planning to visit this month?' both came up to kiss Aunt Sally on the cheek and greeted Uncle Paul.

'Well, it doesn't matter, why don't we go to the living room.'

The inside was just as glamorous as the outside, with marble flooring and a cream design, with gold detailing. It had a double staircase and a crystal chandelier. It looked like a scene from a palace.

'It was designed to resemble a palace.'

I turned around 'how do you know that,' the man (Hermes my mind supplied, another name straight out from the Greek myths) grinned 'because it was the only thing Triton, Pearl's brother, talked about for months and I quote 'a home befitting my royal sister.'

'Pearl's royal?' for some reason that wasn't really surprising.

He laughed with a hint of mocking, but didn't answer my question.

'What are you doing here?'

'Such a welcome, cousin dearest,' Apollo murmured silkily, offering her an arm, before… OHMYG-D he kissed her ON THE LIPS.

Looks of disgust could clearly be seen throughout my family. This time I couldn't blame them, _who_ kisses _their cousin_ on the _**lips**_? If it was on the cheek it would be fine, but you only kiss someone you _intimately love_ on the lips. Pearl walked over, with a sensual grace.

'Pearl, it has been awhile.'

I blinked in surprise at how quick his personality changed from carefree playful, to sexual playful. Pearl gave a kiss to Hermes, as everyone averted their eyes.

'Why are you kissing them?!'

Or not.

Pearl finally broke from her kiss/make out session, looking over to Aunt Mary with unimpressed, hooded eyes.

'That has nothing to do with you; I can kiss whoever I please.'

Catharina and Cathleen glared at Pearl, for daring to talk to their mother like that. Charles just stared emotionlessly at the wall, not bothered unlike his sisters.

'How dare you talk to our mother like that!'

Pearl raised one perfectly sculptured eyebrow, 'I thought you guys were Catholic, so why do you have a pair of, no make that three banshees in your family?'

Apollo's POV

I chuckled darkly; Pearl was always so entertaining and cunning in her ways of passing information. So Sally married a Catholic huh, or rather a man with a Catholic family… what a pain. It would be rather difficult in _converting_ them.

The oldest male, Grandpa Blowfish probably glared 'and what are you laughing at young man?' his voice came out gruff and quiet, but every Blowfish turned silent.

'Hahahahahahahaha!'

_Hermes…_

_Yes, brother?_

_Stop laughing._

_You can't blame him, Apollo. He called young, when your about 100 million years older than him._ Pearl's amused voice drifted over, like a faint breeze.

Grandma Blowfish pursed her already thin lips, narrowing her eyes at Hermes, 'is there something you would like to say?'

Wasn't this troublesome?

An hour later…

Pearl's POV

Silence…

Drop dead silence.

Everyone had somehow managed to immigrate into the guest living room, surprisingly all in one piece.

_**Ding Dong.**_

'Oh that's probably the others,' Apollo cheered.

'OTHERS?'

'Yup, you honestly have forgotten we were scheduled to visit you this month, haven't you?'

'We're home!' Thalia and Nico's voice screamed.

'You don't live here!' I grumbled, turning around to glare at Miss Goth and Mr Emo, AKA my cousins, who were cousins to each other, but didn't act like cousins, but acted and looked like siblings.

'I'm afraid to inform you, they **will** be living here for the next two to three weeks.'

'Noooooooo!'

Kathryn's POV

I shifted away as Pearl practically flung herself into the air at her cousins, doing her best to strangle them. Annabeth completely ignored the scene they were making to go and talk to Aunt Sally. Uncle Paul cautiously leaned away from Annabeth, looks like I wasn't the only one scared of her. Uncle Paul looked ready to bolt for it, smoothing out his clothing as if he was making sure Annabeth didn't scold him.

'Annabeth, sweetheart, does your mother know you are here?'

She nodded, the air around her icy calm and responsible, compared to the bickering trio behind her, 'of course, Aunt Sally. They will be coming over at a later time.'

Pearl's head shot over to her 'what in Tartarus do you mean!'

Annabeth gave her an unimpressed look, 'sort yourselves out, you look a mess,' she was blunt and brutal, 'our… relatives will appearing at a later time,' she continued, confidence colouring her voice, but it was difficult to not notice how she masked her words carefully.

…...

Do you hate me?

Probably.

Oh well, hoped you like this.

Adios, mis amigos.


End file.
